Her Demon
by butimbroken
Summary: Christina/Boyd. The devil's child and her evil bodyguard together again. COMPLETE.


**Don't Belong To Me... Otherwise There Would Have Been Some Major Differences. :) **

**Dani Dear... Thank Ya.**

**Oh, And Let's Say That 'Let The War Commence' Went A Little Different... Like Something Actually Took Place Instead Of That Disaster... That There Was Actually Untamed Chaos... Blood, Fire, Death, Destruction... No One Left Alive... Nothing Left Untouched... You know, More Like That...**

Lucas coughed and groaned as he continued to watch Christina retreating deeper into the town, watching the destruction as it followed her.

He couldn't help but smile.

She was right, she had won.

When it got to the point where he could no longer see her, he forced himself to get up. It hurt like all Hell, but he'd been getting used to that more and more over the past few days. He fixed himself up the best that he could then surveyed the area around him.

'Aww, the Kramers,' he thought, looking toward the burning house beside him. 'Told you she'd kill you first.'

He looked around him at the rest of the neighborhood, seeing much the same everywhere he turned. It was a beautiful thing. All these wild flames, the dead bodies, the carnage... Cars were turned over, the ground was cracked, buildings collapsed... He couldn't have been prouder. This was only the beginning, he couldn't wait for the rest of the world to suffer the same. And worse. She could only get better afterall.

Lucas coughed again then decided he should probably get a move on. He, rather painfully, dragged himself to his awaiting car. There was a perfect path for him to follow left there by his blonde, his car one of the only things left untouched.

A few feet away, he signaled for his driver, the only other sign of "life" around to get in. A few moments later he slid into the back, resting his pounding head against the back of the seat. He closed his eyes and ordered his driver to follow her.

Slowly. So he could see the rest of the town.

OoOoO

'Now leaving Point Pleasant. Please come again.'

Christina stared at the sign then back at the roaring flames just on the other side then back again.

Finally she turned and walked away, heading for... wherever came next, whatever came next. As she walked, the flames followed her, the fields around her catching quickly, pieces of the ground cracking in her wake...

She walked on, the birds following.

OoOoO

"Well now, there's a sight to behold," Lucas commented as he finally spotted his girl again. "Looks like someone's been having some fun."

The flock moved out of the way, allowing the car to slow down beside her.

"Boyd, so glad you could make it."

He chuckled which led into a cough, drawing her attention from the road before her to him. She stopped and came over, leaning against the half open window.

"Are you okay?"

"I'd be a lot better if you got in the car with me," he said with a smirk.

"I have work to do."

"Baby, the next town is miles and miles away. And besides, you can do your thing from in here."

Chris looked at him for a long moment then back to the road and area before her. She saw a car coming toward them in the far off distance and smiled as she flipped it. She watched it thud and roll and when it stopped, she took car of the rest. Boyd raised his eyesbrows as she looked at him again, she shrugged with a smile then opened the door, climbing in beside him.

Boyd gave a smile of his own then ordered the driver to go. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back again, resting until the next event happened.

Christina watched him out of the corner of her eye for several minutes before she leaned up in the seat and whispered darkly low into the driver's ear. "Keep your eyes on the road," she ordered.

She smiled and then looked over her shoulder at Boyd again. Turning her body around, she carefully slid over to him. His eyes opened as her knees pressed down against the cushion around him on each side and as her body came down to straddle him. Her hands came sliding up his chest, making him wince some at the pain but groan out in pleasure.

"Can I fix this?" she whispered, her hands now carefully touching his busted up beautiful face.

"You're more about causing this... but yeah... you can do whatever you want."

Christina liked the sound of that. She smiled, her eyes on fire - literally. She bent her head down to kiss him, then she went to work on figuring out how to fix her demon.

She knew Lucas couldn't die and that he was a fast healer but he wasn't healing fast enough for her liking.


End file.
